l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Naar Teban
Naar Teban were wretched, abominable beasts and the most hated enemies of the Naga race. Naar Teban were once Naga themselves, now twisted and warped by a power beyond their control. Curse The Ashalan were threatened by the Naga. Their numbers and their abilities to reshape themselves to suit any environment was seen as an unnaceptable menace. They levied a curse upon them which crippled all who were shaped by this power. The Naar Teban were rendered mindless beasts, as were the creatures who ventured too far into the Ivory Kingdoms. The Naga who ventured into the sea forgot themselves and became the ningyo. Only those Naga who remained within the borders of the territory which would be known as the Emerald Empire were spared, but even then the curse of mutation visited them. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Black Earth The Naar Teban found shelter in the lands which would be known as Black Earth. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 91 Mutation When a naga abomination had been casted out of their homes, traveled to the Burning Sands and fallen into a deep slumber if they remained in the desert enough. When they awaken from beneath the dunes, they were a Naar Teban. Way of the Naga, p. 56 The feral abominations were known as Nagah in the Ivory Kingdoms. Second City - The Campaign, p. 102 They had thicker scales than naga, and armored with a decidedly golden hue. No tail remained, it was replaced by long legs that enable them to leap short distances. They spewed a noxious substance called the Consuming Flame. The original Naga soul trapped within the Naar Teban's body was tortured in madness and pain, unable to reconcile its new form and its link to the Akasha. Way of the Naga, p. 57 The hatred of the Naga stems from the effect of the Naar Teban in the Akasha. While they are alive they send screams throughout the naga group mind, wrecking it with anguish and pain. Very few Naar Teban survive for long before being killed by frenzied Asp warriors. Creatures of Rokugan p. 87 The souls of the Naar Tebaan did not return to the Akasha upon death. Enemies of the Empire, p. 77 First encounter The Ra'Shari and the Ashalan, the older races over the world, knew the truth about the Day of Wrath, but they had sworn to keep it secret. When they encountered several Naga Abominations who began to tell their plight, the Ra'Shari realized the Naga also knew the truth about the infamous Day, so they had to be destroyed. The sent words to the Ashalan, and they prepared Ashalan Blood-Sworn legions to eliminate the intruders before their stories could spread beyond the gypsies caravan. Eventually the Naga began to suffer the effects of the Naga curse in the Burning Sands, so instead attack them waited to see their deaths. The next new from the caravan was to see the destroyed wagons, burned to husks, and all the caravan members murdered. From that they the Naar Teban haunted the Sands. Way of the Naga, pp. 34-35 Sequestered The Naar Teban, outcasts of Rokugan, quickly became ostracized from the local populace who feared them. When they attempted to leave the desert the mutated creatures found the lands beyond the western mountains caused them pain in their new forms. Eventually, several of them died, unable to contend with the higher levels of magic in the Senpet Empire. Many years later, when they tried to return to the Ivory Kingdoms, similar problems arose, so they became trapped in the Burning Sands. Way of the Naga, p. 35 Returned to the Akasha The Dark Naga, a being hatched from a Black Pearl, used its power to return to the Akasha all who had been cast out from the Akasha, the Naar Teban, the Kingdom abominations, those abandoned by the Naga race along their history. They were known as the Dark Naga race. See also * Nagah/Meta External Links * Nagah Abominations (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) Category:Creatures of Rokugan Category:Articles with Pictures *